The Truth About the Fertilizer
by Poketheveil
Summary: Ever wonder what the twins did before they sent the fertilizer? Just why did they do that?


Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter, but you all knew that, didn't you?

A/N: This is just a short story that I did for fun one day. I thought about that quote at the end (which I don't own either!) and just wrote it up! (Well, I was a little bored so had nothing else to do…) Anyway, go ahead and read and enjoy!

"…I have a very important job, but if you _absolutely_ need to contact me at work, owl me at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, alright?"

Finally, after about a thirty minute rambling about how important his job was, Percy gave the twins the information they had asked for in the first place: where to reach him at work. Once Percy had left for his 'very important' job at the Ministry of magic, the twins turned to face each other, identical grins of mischief on their faces. A second later, they were racing up the stairs to their room.

"What if we sent him a hat that shrivled up his ears, like that one Bill got?" George suggested while pacing around his room. "Nah," Fred said after thinking awhile. "How about him becoming our test subject for our 'Ton-Tongue Toffees'?" George thought about it for a minute, grinning. "No, he probably wouldn't eat them," he decided. "Have we got some diluted Garroting Gas? You know, so that he only passes out?" Fred looked around. "No, we used it up last day of term, remember?" he told his brother. "Oh yeah, we used it on Lee, didn't we?" George remembered. "Have any Bulbadox Powder? We could make a bomb filled with it," Fred suggested. "Oh wait," Fred added, looking disappointed, "we used the last of that on Kenneth Towler last year, huh?" George nodded, looking equally disappointed. "Um…"There's _got_ to be something we haven't done before that would really puzzle Percy," They cast around for inspiration. A flyer caught George's eye. He picked it up. After scanning it, his grin somehow became even wider.

"What is it, George?" Fred asked eagerly. George looked up. "It is our ticket to puzzling Percy, my dear brother." He told Fred, handing the flyer to him. Fred read the flyer, then looked up. "That's _brilliant_ George!" he exclaimed joyfully. They set down the 'Fertilizer Frenzy' catalog (though who knows why they had it) and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. They filled out an order for the 'fertilizer' (actually just a piece of dragon dung,) that the catalog claimed was the most annoying because of its horrible stench. They sent it with their two galleons (which was left over from a bet they had made at school about Quidditch,) and began to wait 'patiently' for their order to come in.

After two long days full of mischief, their order finally got to them. They hurried up the stairs once more and took the box that contained the piece of 'fertilizer' and addressed it to Percy (while laughing) like so:

_Percy Weasley_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England_

Inside they included a note that read:

_Sample of fertilizer from Norway, ordered five days ago for your department._

Chuckling, they sent it off with the owl that had delivered it in the first place. They couldn't wait to see Percy's reaction when he arrived home from work. So, to pass the time, they went to go bother little Ronniekins.

Dinnertime came, and they all rushed down ('they' being Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George) to the table where Mrs. Weasley's superb and delicious cooking was making the table mentioned groan from the weight of it all. Once they had all settled down at the groaning table, in came Mr. Weasley and Percy, who had just gotten home from work. Laughter in their eyes (as usual), the twins watched Percy.

Percy sat down, and then immediately started complaining. "Work was absolutely horrible today," he whined. Mrs. Weasley looked over at him sweetly. "What happened, dear?" she asked in her motherly voice. All the occupants of the house looked over at him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "Well," he began, glancing at the twins as they grinned, "I received a package of fertilizer from Norway that was ordered five days ago, only no one in my Department had ordered it." Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George burst into gales of laughter, imagining the look on Percy's face when he had gotten the 'fertilizer' in the first place. "You got dragon dung!" gasped Ron while laughing heartily. Percy reddened in the face and ears. "It was fertilizer from Norway!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Did it stink really badly?" Ginny asked, sounding hopeful. Percy hesitated for a moment, looking warily at them, then answered. "Yes," he admitted. They burst into hearty laughter once again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Percy. "Is that all?" Mr. Weasley asked. He nodded. "Well, how about you have some of this food?" suggested Mrs. Weasley, trying to distract him from his evident embarrassment. He complied, and soon they all dug into the food, once in a while snorting with laughter at the thought of Percy's 'fertilizer' from Norway.

"I _shudder_ to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Percy?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing _personal_!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

_Ch. 5, Pg. 64, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire American Version_

A/N: So, what do you think? My first fan fiction I've posted, so bear that in mind when reviewing! (But please, I'd love for you to review!)

Poketheveil

A special thanks to my first reviewer, **sanitykiller**. Thanks so much!


End file.
